


Abilities- Not Always Physical

by allforconniebonacieux



Series: Supercat Week 3 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Have to say starting with the prompt I found most difficult was maybe a mistake, I don't know why I kept it, Introspection, Not fully happy with it, a little bit of language, but I dig the ending, but I tried and I can learn, but it's only there once or twice, can you tell I'm studying Gatsby at school?, if it doesn't make sense anywhere let me know, introspection is not really my thing, it doesn't really fit the prompt, that's rhetorical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Supercat Week 3: Abilities -Kara Danvers believed in soulmates. That in the universe there was someone who was your perfect match, who would push you to be your best self.Cat Grant believed you had to push yourself to be better. But after hiring Kara Danvers? Well. The universe might actually have had a role this time, because Cat Grant was not easy to change. But after spending two years with Kara by her side? Somehow, she did.





	

Kara always felt stronger at CatCo, it made her normal, kept her grounded. She was comfortable there, the busy world of the Tribune’s offices being surprisingly calming. But being near Cat? The media mogul, the woman with a strange love for water based metaphors, was her anchor. She was stronger than ever around her; to copy and mix Cat's own metaphors, she was her lighthouse, pulling Kara in, leading her to safety and light. 

Working for her those first two years before accepting her powers had been like being filled with a warmth, a pull to do _something_ , something important, stronger than the pull that had pushed her to apply for her job as Cat’s assistant, a... _a yearning_ almost to do something with the powers she possessed, something meaningful like Kal-El. Random acts of kindness filled the void, almost made it feel bearable, but it didn’t alleviate the guilt of not using the abilities that could save thousands, of not being the hero she could be. Helping the elderly couples that lived in her building carry groceries, supporting the women in the bathrooms at the bars Alex always seemed to frequent, handing out tissues and tampons and offering a shoulder for them, a helping hand to hold their hair back, were all regular acts. Spending as much time as possible at shelters, both homeless and animal, to lend a hand with whatever they needed was a favourite, hugging the puppies and colouring with the children in the few shelters that took them in with their parents for as short a time as possible, were almost as good emotional pay offs as when after Cat asked where she rushed off to every Thursday, in the typical Cat Grant way of not-really-caring-but-actually-caring-very-much, the shelters she frequented the most were all given spreads in the Tribune and significantly high donations, as well as official CatCo sponsorship. 

 

That had been one of the times pre-Supergirl that held the same feeling of pride as every successful rescue, the day Cat offhandedly told her to arrange a gala for the issue and personally oversee the information about the charities and shelters, as well as the information CatCo publications would be putting out about them. It had been her one of her biggest tasks as her bumbling, non-super assistant, and she never forgot the nod of acknowledgement she got from Cat at the gala, the shiver that went down her spine at the small smirk the mogul had held as Kara blushed and fumbled her way through accepting the barely discernible praise. According to Alex, she caught Kara just barely floating in her home everyday for the next week. Kara insisted she was wrong.

 

She’d floated for the next two weeks, she just stopped letting Alex catch her after one.

 

But it could not be disputed. Cat Grant was a beacon, making Kara feel stronger, more inspired. Cat was like the sun, being near her was like standing in the sunlight, charging the powers she wasn’t using, leaving an excess of energy she had to burn through non-super activities, like running with Alex at a normal, human speed, through the park.

 

And if she ran the whole circuit six times more after Alex left each week, then that was just so she could make sure to pet all the dogs in there. Not because she was hung up on her boss who somehow fuelled her with more energy than the lethal to humans grade coffee Alex had made for her during college. They still hadn't figured out who had released all of the science departments mice and rats and then broke into a lecture theatre and solved all of the “unsolvable” equations on the board that were meant for students to think of throughout the year. Scientists were baffled and miffed they could not take credit, and when the conversation came up with Kara, she had shrugged and declared it a lucky mystery for the science community. It wasn’t her fault the Kryptonian equivalent of second grade had been more advanced than Earth’s greatest physicists. Humans were just adorably stupid sometimes. Alex and Eliza had admonished her for the stunt, and both were banned from letting Kara have coffee again.

 

After Kara came out with her powers? After she embraced her abilities, granted to her by the yellow sun? By the Grant whose life she was intimately entwined with, due to the nature of her job and the invention of cloud-backed calendars?

 

After getting the opportunity to talk to her, each night if could, after she became a friend to Cat (Supergirl, Supergirl was friends with Cat, not Kara Danvers, pastel cardigans and fumbling dorkiness in the form of a humanoid puppy). It was difficult to look at Cat for long then, though it didn’t stop her from gazing through the tasteful fishbowl that was Cat’s office to see the woman within, sometimes finding her doing something similar, occasions which would give Kara a thrill, the feeling similar to flight, urging her to fly in those small moments she locked eyes with mogul through the glass, finding the intensity, the spark that Kara had to be imagining, to be magnetic, leading to her taking more and more “small” breaks from her work to look at her boss.

 

Cat would roll her eyes after shaking off the exchange, mutter to herself about millennials then call Kara to her office, only to send off on some errand that Kara knew was meant to be near impossible, unless you were either extremely efficient and lucky to boot, or super-powered and good at your job. Which Kara was. Often these breaks would coincide with Supergirl business, so she would race to deliver the alien to the DEO before racing back to complete the task, which would no doubt result in a quirk of Cat’s eyebrow, before she was shooed off to fetch layouts or a latte or to deliver word-for-word the warnings for incompetent staff. 

 

Winn thought Cat got a strange kick from sweet little Kara Danvers telling men that Cat would “have it been known they liked to do things so unspeakable it would shame even the most depraved of entitled white men from even looking at women or their dicks and she would also potentially land them on every ‘Do Not Admit’ list in the country, including every strip club, brothel or shady motel that didn’t want to be under immense scrutiny by no less than three secret government agencies, as well as the FBI“, at least until he received one such message himself, wherein he told Kara, he knew that had to be the reason. He couldn’t look Kara in the eye for a week, until she’d got him tickets for the premiere of a comic-turned-film-adaption he’d been looking forward to for months.

 

(She hadn’t the heart to tell him Cat had practically thrown them at her with instructions to burn them or go and find some sort of fashion inspiration from the film after Carter’s father had suddenly decided to take Carter to visit a ranch that weekend.)

 

But once she knew what it was like to soar, to be an equal to the people (person) that might otherwise look down on her, when she knew the full extent of what she could she do, after Alex and the DEO have done as many tests as Kara would allow, she knew Cat was as effective in making her feel better as the yellow sun was in charging her cells. Better, even. Somehow just being in her presence, be it sitting at her desk or standing in the corner as Cat dictated notes, takes or just told off other employees, or even her, it was rejuvenating.

 

As the sun rose in the sky, filling the moguls office with light, it danced off of Cat’s hair, entrancing Kara every time she caught a glimpse. Her golden hair would shine and Kara would be filled with the desire to be near her, to worship the sun that sat in front of screens that proved how essential she was to life in National City. Cat Grant was her sun and Kara was pulled in by her gravity, stronger than the gravity that had pulled her to Earth, than the grip of the Phantom Zone on her pod in those years between the loss of Rao, the red sun of her childhood, and experiencing the yellow sun for the first time nearly a quarter of a century later.

 

And if Cat was the sun to Kara Danvers,the clumsy and unassuming assistant, to Supergirl, she was so much more, without the restraints of boss and employee limiting their interactions. Sitting on her balcony, late at night, looking over the chaos of the city, a gentle rapport was built between human and alien, the hero and the girl who lost everything interspersed with the pleasant silence they both craved, as they shared the comfort of the others presence was like flying above the clouds at midday to bask in the sun’s rays, a warmth that filled her to her very core. It wasn’t friendship no, it was so much closer.

 

They bonded under the darkness of night, usually used for cloaking feelings, masking intent. For them, the moments shared at night were everything. Day time flybys gave Kara a brief thrill, seeing Cat in her element, both of them under the grace of the sun’s rays, but the day was for Kara, not Supergirl, not for the obvious equals of hero and CEO. But the nighttime rendezvous, purely friendly in nature, despite Kara’s feelings growing far beyond that, were for the superpowered being to share stories of a long gone world, open up to someone outside of the Danvers, outside of James and Winn, one who knew so much already thanks to Clark and both who treated her as less than him for no real reason than she arrived second.

 

She knew as Supergirl she was less subtle than Kara Danvers in showing the mogul exactly how deep the feelings she inspired in them ran, and at times it seemed that the older woman was reciprocating, in teasing remarks as she reminisced about a non-specific memory from soon after landing on earth, of her grown appetite, of the mishaps that come with being super strong and having x-ray vision with an older sibling and attending a public school. 

 

She had learned too much too young from those incidents, spurring on a desire to learn control, she had jokingly admitted, as Cat dryly noted that perhaps the idea moniker of Supergirl was befitting if she blushed remembering her first encounter with the openness of which feminine hygiene is discussed in locker rooms. Supergirl had joined Cat in quiet laughter, and agreed that hearing someone yelling for a tampon and discussing syncing schedules amidst the storm of thrown products that followed was a bit shocking after the quiet reservedness of Krypton, but not worthy of a broken bench and definitely not a hole in a wall after the girls in the showers poked their heads round the curtains, just as her glasses slipped and x-ray vision kicked in. 

 

Both of them knew there were a multitude of reasons as to why the caped hero took to Cat’s balcony so often, neither admitting the obvious, but both aware of it anyhow. It wasn’t until late in the evening one day, after several hours of Cat sitting alone, looking to the sky, that Supergirl appeared, hours after a battle with another Kryptonian. They enjoyed the silence for a bit, but eventually the hero broke it to admit that she didn’t just come to the balcony because Cat branded her, because Cat had tied them together through that. That she came because being near Cat was an experience unlike any other she had experienced. 

 

It was soaring above the clouds combined with taking that first bite of a fresh cupcake or donut. It was eating a potsticker or a pizza that had been freshly made in Napoli or a macaron in Paris. She heard the slight hitch in Cat’s breath, saw her lean towards her slightly, but before she could think about what it meant or what Cat’s reaction really was, Alex called her to the DEO for new intel. She apologised and flew off, and barely had a moment to process what had occurred, not making it to work until moments before Cat and being swamped with late department submissions until the end of the day. 

 

 

 

For Cat, before Supergirl, Kara Danvers had been an enigma. The 10:15 who had declared she was nothing special made her exactly that. Cat took from that initial interview that she would easily surpass the usual two days of an assistant, probably make it a week, potentially manage two, but no one that... _good_ , would last a full month. The girl seemed to radiate an uncertainty that Cat loathed in others, but that was only more intriguing with her. She was always smiling, always helping the incompetent workers of the office, always helping _her_ , but she had a depth to her that betrayed more. It was subtle, but there was a quiet nobility and an unmistakable pain to her, that was just so damned intriguing. 

 

Her journalistic instincts practically screamed the first time she caught her looking through the glass of her office, into her sanctum, not looking specifically _at_ Cat, but seemingly through her, like she was just empty space, something to half focus on when losing yourself in memories and might-have-beens Cat never allowed herself those moments at work and rarely at home. The past was the past, and lingering on the lost connections while lying alone in a too-big-for-one bed just made her feel more the old woman Lane’s lackeys at the Planet insisted she was, though the woman herself would always make a point of disciplining them in some way in the weeks afterward, it never stopped stinging that Lois was one of those long gone chances.

 

But Kara Danvers? The assistant, the impossible millennial who always brought a latte just short of the perfection Cat craved, who wiped all other CEO assistants from the floor with the simple fact that a passingly hot latte could survive a trip just a minute too long for it to be possible and still deliver it and the layouts Cat hadn’t even asked for, with a smile? Kara Danvers was walking sunshine and it was fucking annoying. Flattering, but the...adoration that seeped through the glass whenever Kara thought she was being surreptitious in her silent worship was distracting. It made Cat feel like she was the leader of a cult. A very small, select cult, but damn it if it’s only obvious member, outside of Carter naturally, wasn’t devoted. 

 

Walking out of her elevator every morning to the quiet hum of computers and inefficient workers, only to be greeted with a cheery “Good morning Miss Grant!”, one of the impossible lattes and all the failures that managed to occur before 9am each morning. Her lunch order always filled to her specifications, her prescriptions filled and delivered to her on time, always in the little dish, always with a bottle of water and tumbler of M&M’s alongside. Her most obscure and fantastical whims were always met, surpassing every expectation. 

 

Cat wanted a specific eco-friendly brand of handwash for her private bathroom that could only be found in a small boutique in Paris? Kara got it, along with a promise of a lifetime supply should she wish it. Cat to take Carter to see Hamilton for the third time? Kara _somehow_ managed to get prime seats _within a week’s notice_. Cat wanted tickets to a completely sold out movie screening, so Carter could ask the director why he omitted one of the two female characters in the whole comic book he adapted it from and why he changed the remaining one from Native American to a blindingly white girl twenty years younger than in the source material, who never wore more than a bikini with maybe a torn t-shirt in the whole thing? 

 

Kara got the tickets, and had the whole cast sign Carter’s copy of said comic, even using her sunny Danvers wiles to charm them into a photo op which became a fully fledged debate on the page to screen process that led to the entertainment section having a written debate on the topic, along with interactive discussions online for readers. It was one of the times in the two years of pre-Supergirl Kara, where the Tribunes slowly dipping figures had lifted, marginally, but enough to hold off on any major budget cuts for another three months. 

 

It was that above and beyond approach that led to her putting Kara in charge of the gala, after she had found out that Kara volunteered at shelters in her spare time (of course she did). She told herself it was not out of guilt of the pride of her suspicions that the girl had hidden depths being somewhat proven- she knew it was horrible, but no one short of a saint would clock in as much time in as many shelters as Kara did, if they hadn’t experienced something of that nature themselves? That was a stretch, she noted to herself, as well as callous enough to be mistaken for her mother’s acerbic attitude, and Kara Danvers did to an outsider seem to be that saintly figure, pure goodness and joy, but after spending so much time looking at her (purely for professional reasons, like telling her off for giving her cold lattes or yelling at her for Maddy down in accounts getting the spreadsheet wrong again and it somehow being Kara’s fault and not at all for reasons like seeing how the glasses muted the brightness of the baby blues, or wondering how they would flutter shut if she leaned forward one day? Or if she pushed Kara to far, would she be the one to lean? Would she slam them shut or keep them open? Would she- Professional reasons, Catherine. You are not the sleazebags you overtook in the Forbes list.)

 

That gala, the passion she had seen in Kara when she told her about it, the passion that had shaken her as she feigned indifference, confirmed that Kara Danvers had been through something, and had pushed through to be the person she was, had pushed through something horrendous, could be pushed easily in the workplace, more so than Cat had been prior, because how easy was fetching lattes, lettuce wraps, layouts and lexapro, when you had already suffered enough to feel the weight in your bones, to be weighed down and yet push yourself to make a difference?

 

After that gala, Cat had given more challenging work, more planning, the passwords to her work accounts and full access to her schedule, safe in the knowledge that this was going to be fulfilling Kara’s need for a bigger push. And after her research into how much Kara did for National City’s charities, Cat realised that had been a push she needed too. She had changed a lot since hiring Kara, the brightness of the girl welcoming in a more productive bullpen and a more accepting CEO along with it. She was more inclined to listen to her department heads, even if she never took on their suggestions anymore than previously (i.e never), and more inclined to let the editors do their jobs more freely, without checking every word religiously herself each night, so she could be back in time to have dinner with Carter and help him with homework and worries, and be there for him like her mother never was. 

 

Sunny Danvers might have made Cat more hopeful to the future, softer slightly around the tough exterior, a better person overall. It seemed like it was her superpower, brightening up the spaces she occupied. Hiring Kara might just have made Cat stronger in the face of all the horrors of the modern world, in her work and private life, in the face of the public and to the select few she allowed to see her with as few walls as she dared keep up. It was the best decision of her life.

 

Once Supergirl showed up on the scene, Cat felt like something that had been missing from her life was suddenly made clear on its return. Like Lane had grown a reputation from reporting on the daring exploits of the Metropolis based Adonis (Cat wasn’t blind after all, that’s how she knew that Lois had lost her journalistic integrity and ethics when her boyfriend first put on those ridiculous tights fifteen years prior.) 

It wasn’t hard to notice how often the resident super came flying by her window, nor the regularity with which the super appeared on her balcony. The CCTV camera in her office also took note of how she never showed on the nights she wasn’t there, not hard to imagine when you knew that she could hear heartbeats and could see through walls- it probably wasn’t hard to notice when her light wasn’t on, a notion Cat found to be very Gatsby, although she didn’t know which roles they occupied. She hoped to god that she wasn’t the vapid Daisy to the hero’s Gatsby. That was a trainwreck of a comparison, though she did ponder the idea of where Kara would fit in. Dutiful assistant- “nothing special”, where would she fit in a world of power dynamics and dangerous personas. Where did she fit? Was she a Nick Carraway, humouring Cat until she saw the truth whilst idolising the caped wonder? Or was she a Jordan Baker, not shying from the dangers of being near the figures of the upper society like Cat and Supergirl, holding on to take what she could without repercussions? 

No.

No, Kara was not one of the tragically idiotic characters of the Lost Generation classic. She might have been a George Wilson were it not for the passion she held, the admittance of her normality. Two years with the girl’s company, at her side through the worst of what the world threw at CatCo, Cat had learned as much of her assistant as the expected reverse. She would not be trampled by greed and power-hungry society, despite the misleading naivete she projected. Kara did not fit any of those roles, something Cat found herself increasingly grateful for as late night discussions with the hero, little slips in conversation and behaviour brought her to the truth.

 

Kara was Supergirl.

 

It was clear.

 

She had to be.

 

Because Supergirl, so bold and flirtatious, who could tell Cat all about her home planet, who could float gently over her balcony and watch the skies as Cat watched and sipped at a drink prepared in the specific manner she had never told her but Supergirl somehow knew,  
Supergirl, was sometimes so annoyingly dense. 

 

She would reach for glasses that weren’t there, adjust posture that would sometimes hunch in a familiar way, would ask about Carter’s latest school projects, only just being vague enough that it could be interpreted as friendly conversation, not the insider knowledge Kara had of the fact that he was working on combining his art and science project, after Kara had told him if he was interested in both like she was, then go for it because both areas need the other to help them grow. 

 

Admittedly, it took her longer than she would have liked to connect the dots, but she had been blindsided slightly by the attention of the superhero, so refreshing from Kara’s adoration through her office window, given how she pushed down any notion of inappropriate feelings for the girl outside her glass walls. But as time went on, as Supergirl slipped more and more, she noticed Kara went above and beyond, beyond the realms of what even the best paid assistants would do. She would gaze at Cat during the day, her expression so familiar to Cat, but she could never place it, except for recognising it as infatuation. She couldn’t risk interpreting it further. Not her assistant. But as the late nights on the balcony continued, she saw the bravado, the bold, blatant flirting give way to gentler teasing, softer flirtations, more typical of domesticity than the unresolved tensions they had danced around, on the edges of giving in but neither wanting to lose the delicate game they played. 

 

In the end, it took two occasions for it to sink in really that her so-much-more-than assistant and superpowered (best?) friend and confidant were one and the same. The first was when Mason “mistakenly” misconstrued Carter’s attempt at sharing interests and bonding and booked the two of them on a ranch in the middle of nowhere, on what was, like most weekends, Cat’s time. That he hadn’t even remembered to sign his birthday card that year, but was trying to push for more custody was by the by, but she couldn’t forget how upset her little boy had been when he’d been told, when he got home from the school, the Friday night when he was apparently now meant to fly out, in an impromptu phone call, the sudden plans that had been made without consulting either him or his mother. 

 

Particularly bad was how the weekend also coincided with the premiere of another film Carter had been readying himself for the whole week for. He was devastated he couldn’t go, as was Cat, loath as she was to admit it, but she had also enjoyed reading the comic it was based on and she was looking forward to spending time with her son, certain that it would make the normally dragging event be much more memorable. 

 

Also, with Carter she could skip the majority of the carpet, the part she never liked, even when she was not the focus. It also stung that Mason hadn’t even really listened to Carter before he made his plan, because Carter had specifically told him he wanted to see Skywalker Ranch one day, not visit a random ranch on the weekend that was meant for Cat until Mason decided to exercise his “parental rights” for the first time ever. 

 

If Carter had somehow “taken ill” minutes before his father was meant to pick him up and the weekend ended up with Cat and Carter cuddled on the sofa together watching Star Wars, and then the recent animated cartoons that filled in the gaps of the movies, then it was just unfortunate for Mason to miss out on the wondrous bonding time he had not planned.

 

If an anonymous basket full of goodies from the premiere somehow arrived at their penthouse at eleven pm the night of the premiere, with a hasty note reading; _“Sorry you couldn’t make it Grants, but hope the cake makes up for it- It’s divine and while cake can normally solve everything, believe me- this could end the war between the Benevolers and the Trumpards! (Because it contains gluten, which is toxic to the Trumpards, as you know). The director has included his extended cut, to make up for your absence, and if it’s anything like the standard cut- it’s out of this world!”_. Ignoring how the mysterious donor _somehow_ managed the impossible and got a copy, the directors cut even, on the same night as the premiere was difficult, journalistic instincts tingling, but Cat had initially tamped it down in favor of enjoying the kind gesture and spending quality time with her- miraculously better- son.

However, once Carter was in bed, it made sense. It had all happened so last minute, that she hadn’t had time to talk to Kara about tracking down the best tickets for the public opening night release, she’d just thrown them at Kara as she left the office to go console her son and help him pack, half-yelled some vague instructions to her as she did. 

But she had seen Supergirl flying by as she had received the call, the hero uncharacteristically stopping above her balcony during the day when she heard the sounds of a distraught Carter, her face pinched with concern, before flying off at Cat’s nod that it was fine. It was not unnoticed by the mogul, that Kara was not at her desk, nor that seconds after Supergirl zoomed off, Kara came hurrying back and began packing Cat’s bag with the items she usually took home on the weekend. 

And she had offhandedly mentioned to Supergirl the night before, that she should not expect a balcony chat on Friday because she was going to the premiere, with her son, and would be enjoying her time with aliens of the fictional variety. 

What really sealed it though, was when a few weeks later, the hero admitted that she felt a strength from being near Cat, that she felt drawn to her. And as the hero spiralled into food related metaphors and similes, Cat knew then exactly who she was. Everything fall into place. Not just the identity of the hero, but the depth of her feelings for her, for Kara. All the times she’d been caught staring by her assistant, not knowing why she’d been so drawn to her, all the times she’d felt pride when word got around that Kara had stood up to employees who thought they were entitled, or she’d completed an impossible task. The fear she’d felt watching Supergirl fight, the fear so similar to what she’d felt when she’d sent Kara to get help when Livewire attacked. 

Because of Kara, Cat had changed, softened, listened to her better angels and made a start in making CatCo the one she’d dreamed about, the advocate for change and equality, not just the biggest media corporation in the world, a business that meant something. As much as Supergirl, no, Kara, thought she’d got stronger from Cat, Cat had grown and learned from her and her pure goodness. 

She’d been shocked by her revelation, gasped even, a slight hitch in her breath the hero no doubt heard. Before she steeled her courage and put forward her cards, laid herself bare- the goddess before her was called away. 

She paced her office the next day, in free moments spared from the frantic rush the office floor was in. Kara had just barely arrived on time that day, and an error in the issue meant the whole thing had to be re-printed, with some of their lead stories now scooped by the Planet due to the delay. They had no chance to talk until late in the afternoon, when the office finally cleared, save for the last few stragglers who were desperate to leave soon too. 

Kara followed her to the balcony, where they stood in a silence, more uncomfortable than any others they had shared in this same spot. Just as Cat turned to the other woman, Kara seemed to find her courage first, and without preamble, started unbuttoning her shirt. Cat’s eyes grew wide as the first buttons were undone, until finally the shirt was undone and on the floor. She gazed at the solid blue of the suit, the firm muscles that weren’t quite hidden within. She raised an arm as if to touch it, then jerked it back. Kara smiled a little then, took her hand and placed it on her shoulder. Cat rubbed the material, hand straying slightly to the collar, feeling the so-delicate, yet oh so strong collarbones, the slight hitch in breath as she ran a finger over Kara's clavicle. 

“Well. You could have at least bought me a dinner not charged to the company card first, _Kara_.” Kara chuckled, “And I imagined that when this happened it would be a celebration of us ‘going steady’, not just silently stripping on my balcony.” The hero hid a smile as she ducked her head, before pulling Cat closer. 

“You imagined this? Because I always it imagined going just like this.” At Cat’s confused-and admittedly rather interested- look she clarified, “Perfectly.” 

It was the right thing to say as the two melted into a kiss two years in the making. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did have an idea of how to make the ending finally fit the prompt, with Alex measuring Kara's abilities, finding that her powers are stronger, etc, Cat eventually developing a small- but significant- increase in her natural strength, managing a hover, one evening people report seeing two figures zooming up to the sky, silhouetted against the moon in an embrace, but I like how I end it here.
> 
> My interpretation was meant to be their abilities are not necessarily physical, but their ability to change the other is what makes them soulmates? Did that come through at all? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> It's sweet and I just could not write anymore. 5K words for the prompt I found hard? Not spending any longer than I had to, I have 7 more prompts to fill. Plus homework, it's my mum's 50th on Thursday, we're tidying the house, I'm making her presents and I have an awful sleeping pattern. 
> 
> I hope this was enjoyable, if you would like to beta it maybe, after the week is up, then that would be really great, just to help me sharpen it up, and get an outsider perspective.


End file.
